Coeficiente de dilatación
Se denomina coeficiente de dilatación al cociente que mide el cambio relativo de longitud o volumen que se produce cuando un cuerpo sólido o un fluido dentro de un recipiente experimenta un cambio de temperatura experimentando una dilatación térmica. Coeficientes de dilatación De forma general, durante una transferencia de calor, la energía que está almacenada en los enlaces intermoleculares entre 2 átomos cambia. Cuando la energía almacenada aumenta, también lo hace la longitud de estos enlaces. Así, los sólidos normalmente* se expanden al calentarse y se contraen al enfriarse; este comportamiento de respuesta ante la temperatura se expresa mediante el coeficiente de dilatación térmica (unidades: ºC-1): * esto no ocurre para todos los sólidos: el ejemplo más típico que no lo cumple es el hielo. Sólidos Para sólidos, el tipo de coeficiente de dilatación más comúnmente usado es el coeficiente de dilatación lineal α''L''. Para una dimensión lineal cualquiera, se puede medir experimentalmente comparando el valor de dicha magnitud antes y después de cierto cambio de temperatura, como: Puede ser usada para abreviar este coeficiente, tanto la letra griega alfa \alpha\; como la letra lambda \lambda\; . Gases y líquidos En gases y líquidos es más común usar el coeficiente de dilatación volumétrico α''V'', que viene dado por la expresión: Para sólidos, también puede medirse la dilatación térmica, aunque resulta menos importante en la mayoría de aplicaciones técnicas. Para la mayoría de sólidos en las situaciones prácticas de interés, el coeficiente de dilatación volumétrico resulta ser más o menos el triple del coeficiente de dilatación lineal: Algunas propiedades de coeficientes de expasión volumetricas son: Liquido Beta (10^-4/ºC), Alcohol 11, Benceno 12.4, Glicerina 5.1, Mercurio 1.8, Agua 2.1, Aplicaciones El conocimiento del coeficiente de dilatación (lineal) adquiere una gran importancia técnica en muchas áreas del diseño industrial. Un buen ejemplo son los rieles del ferrocarril; estos van soldados unos con otros, por lo que pueden llegar a tener una longitud de varios centenares de metros. Si la temperatura aumenta mucho la vía férrea se desplazaría por efecto de la dilatación, deformando completamente el trazado. Para evitar esto, se estira el carril artificialmente, tantos centímetros como si fuese una dilatación natural y se corta el sobrante, para volver a soldarlo. A este proceso se le conoce como neutralización de tensiones. Para ello, cogeremos la temperatura media en la zona y le restaremos la que tengamos en ese momento en el carril; el resultado lo multiplicaremos por el coeficiente de dilatación del acero y por la longitud de la vía a neutralizar. Valores del coeficiente de dilatación lineal COEFICIENTES DE DILATACION |- | K2O | 30.000 | 42-0.33p | 9.000 | 465 |- | Na2O | 38.000 | 51-0.33p | 11.400 | 395 |- | CaO | 15.000 | 7.5+0.35p | 4.500 | 130 |- | MgO | 2.000 | 0.000 | | 60 |- | BaO | 12.000 | 9.1+0.14p | 3.900 | 200 |- | SrO | | | | 160 |- | ZnO | 10.000 | 7.75+0.25p | 3.000 | 50 |- | Al2O3 | 5.000 | 2.000 | 1.950 | -30 |- | B2O3 | 2.000 | -4+0.1p | 0.870 | See Notes |- | SiO2 | See Notes | 0.400 | 1.100 | See Notes |- | ZrO2 | | | 2.100 | -60 |- | PbO | 7.500 | 11.5-0.05p | 2.400 | See Notes |- | Li2O | | | | 270 |- | P2O5 | | | | 140 |- | AsO5 | | | | |- | TiO2 | | | 4.500 | See Notes |- | MnO | | | | |- | CuO | | | | 30 |- | CoO | | | | 50 |- | FeO | | | | 55 |- | NiO | | | | 50 |- | Fe2O3 | | | | 55 |- | Cr2O3 | | | | |- | SnO2 | | | | -45 |- | colspan="5" | To convert cubic expansion coefficients to linear expansion divide by 3To convert linear expansion coefficients to cubic expansion multiply by 3 |} Tabla 1: Coefficients of Thermal Expansion Enlaces externos *Coefficients of Expansion - Tables. Matrix2000. *English & Turner & Appen (hybrid). Matrix2000. *Engineering Toolbox – List of coefficients of Linear Expansion for some common materials *Article on how β is determined *MatWeb: Free database of engineering properties for over 64,000 materials *Clemson University Physics Lab: Linear Thermal Expansion *USA NIST Website - Temperature and Dimensional Measurement workshop *Hyperphysics: Thermal expansion Tablas de coeficientes Ceramic Science for the Potter, Lawrence & West (West & Gerow) Ceramic Glazes, Singer & German (Meyer & Havas) Dictionary of Ceramics, Dodd (Gilard & Dubral) Technology of Enamels, Vargin (Appen) West & Gerow, Trans.Brit.Ceram.Soc. 70(7) pp.265-268 (1971), Estimation and Optimisation of Glaze Properties Winkelmann & Schott, Ann.Physik 51 pg.735 (1894), Expansion Coefficients of Glazes English & Turner, J.Am.Ceram.Soc. 10(8) pg.551 (1927), Relationship Between Chemical Composition and the Thermal Expansion of Glasses Hall, J.Am.Ceram.Soc. 13(3) pg.182 (1930), The Influence of Chemical Composition on on the Physical Properties of Glazes McLindon, Alfred University, 1965, Estimation of Glaze expansion from Chemical composition (McLindon) Diccionario Coefficient of thermal expansion Coefficient de dilatation ---- da:Varmeudvidelseskoefficient de:Ausdehnungskoeffizient en:Coefficient of thermal expansion fa:ضریب انبساط حجمی fr:Coefficient de dilatation hu:Hőtágulási együttható it:Coefficiente di dilatazione termica ja:熱膨張率 nl:Uitzettingscoëfficiënt ru:Коэффициент теплового расширения simple:Coefficient of thermal expansion sl:Temperaturni koeficient sv:Utvidgningskoefficient th:สัมประสิทธิ์ของการขยายตัวจากความร้อน tr:Genleşme Katsayısı uk:Коефіцієнт теплового розширення vi:Hệ số giãn nở nhiệt Categoría:Esmaltes formulación Categoría:Magnitudes físicas Categoría:Propiedades de los materiales